


Three's Not Always a Crowd

by 42hrb



Series: Team Red [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, POV Jason Todd, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Jason comes back to Gotham expecting to find Tim alone in Wayne Tower. He's not.





	Three's Not Always a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> [Poor Life Choices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10658505) doesn't have to be read to understand what's happening in this fic!
> 
> The biggest thank you to [Lars](smokesforwolves) for giving me great suggestions and being the worlds greatest content editor.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Gabs](http://wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl.tumblr.com) and [Sarah](midnightfistfights) for the beta. You two rock.

Someone was taking out gangs in Gotham. Normally, Jason wouldn’t have cared, but whoever was taking them out had started with the gangs in his network. If it had just been one or two he might have let it slide, but by the time he wrapped up his mission with Bizarro and Artemis and the Bow of Ra was destroyed, six of his gangs had been completely wiped off Gotham’s map. 

Whoever was doing it wasn’t being subtle, either; they were blowing up warehouses and setting fire to drug supplies. The gang members were showing up zip-tied to precincts all around Gotham with handwritten confessions of crimes they had committed. If Jason wasn’t so mad that he was losing his grip on the city, he would’ve been impressed. 

He got back to Gotham at the asscrack of dawn, and instead of going to one of his safe houses, he went straight for the source of destruction. Jason had Bizarro drop him off on the balcony of the penthouse at Wayne Tower where he knew Tim had been living since his most recent fight with the big Bat.

There was a light on inside the penthouse, so Jason pushed the door open and quietly walked inside, following the light to the kitchen. He was going to have  _ words _ with Tim Drake-Wayne, and by that he meant he was going to kick his ass and then maybe, if he was lucky, they’d fool around. 

Usually, by now, Tim would have made a snarky comment about unwelcome guests. Jason was starting to second guess whether Tim was here at all, but he smelled coffee and that was always a telltale sign that Tim was close. 

The apartment was a mess; Tim’s usual computer station had at least ten mugs scattered around and what Jason hoped were empty takeout containers. There were bits and pieces of machines and what would probably become bombs on the formal dining room table. Alfred would lose his mind if he saw the place.

Before he walking into view of the kitchen, Jason spoke in a saccharin voice, “Babybird, is there any reason you’re blowing up gang headquarters for all of my informants in Gotham? Are we having a lovers quarrel, Timothy?”

He stepped into the kitchen and froze at the site in front of him. Tim wasn’t, in fact, in the kitchen, but Roy Harper was, naked as the day he was born and drinking coffee out of a Wonder Woman mug. 

“Oh hey, Jaybird,” Roy said, all casual, like he usually greeted guests naked in Wayne Tower. “Didn’t think you were back in town.”

Jason was at a loss for words as he looked at Roy. Roy, who looked like he belonged here, naked except for his damn What Would Tesla Do? hat. He watched as Roy leaned against the counter and took a sip out of his mug. Jason took in the sight of him, his muscular arms, his freckled chest, his neatly trimmed pubes – the only part of Roy that was ever groomed. But Roy looked  _ good _ . He looked healthy, like he was eating enough and hadn’t fallen off the wagon.

There was a noise to the left and Jason tore his eyes off of Roy to see Tim walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but a Superboy shirt that hit him mid thigh. “What did I say about putting your bare ass on places where we eat?”

“That I should only do it while we’re having sex?” 

“Exactly,” Tim said, walking forward and taking the mug out of Roy’s hands so he could take a sip before he turned to look at Jason, his face doing that thing where there wasn’t a single emotion on it, which usually meant he was plotting Jason’s doom.

“Get your own mug,” Roy said, but he was smiling. Jason felt like he needed to sit down; he had no idea fucking what was happening right now. Well, he thought he might understand what was happening, but he had no idea  _ how _ it’d happened. 

“They’re all dirty,” Tim said, grabbing the coffee pot and popping the lid off to drink straight from it, voice casual, like he wasn’t seeing Jason for the first time in months. “Hey, Jay, long time no see.”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood and I figured I’d see who was taking care of all the gangs in Gotham while I was away,” Jason said, looking between Tim and Roy. The ease between them was the kind that only came with trust and time. In retrospect, he should’ve known that it wasn’t just Tim taking out the gangs. Tim’s first response was still the Bat way; he should’ve assumed that he was working with someone who preferred to make things go boom. “I thought I’d make sure you hadn’t gotten blown to pieces in the process, but you look pretty okay to me.”

Tim just sipped his coffee and it made Jason want to yell at him because if he just  _ washed a fucking mug _ he wouldn’t  _ need _ to drink straight out of the pot. 

“Figured we’d take a more direct approach this time,” Tim said, finally. Jason couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the way Tim said “we”, but he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of. 

“Well, Roy is the best at making things explode,” Jason said conversationally, like he wasn’t losing his mind at the sight in front of him. Roy had his free hand in Tim’s hair; Tim actually leaned into the touch. “I just didn’t realize that Gotham was Arsenal's territory.” 

“The world is my playground, Jaybird; you know that,” Roy said with a smirk, squeezing Tim’s neck as he spoke. “Me and Timmy here have been a pretty good team.”

“Did Tim volunteer to be on this team?” Jason asked carefully.

“Like Roy could get me to do something I didn’t want to do,” Tim said with a glare that made Jason’s skin hot. “Like  _ anyone _ could get me to do something I didn’t want to do.”

“Want some coffee, Jay?” Roy asked then, like he knew that if they kept going down this road, Tim would end up locking him out of the bedroom and possibly ruining some of his favorite arrows.

“Yeah, but not out of that pot,” Jason said, nodding toward the pot that was still clutched in Tim’s hands like a lifeline. He gave Tim a once-over before he turned toward the collection of mugs near Tim’s computers. He looked less tired than usual, as if he were sleeping at least four hours a night and had stopped trying to save the world all by his lonesome. 

Roy and Tim were good for each other, he admitted to himself as he grabbed a mug and stopped for a second before walking back to the kitchen. He saw Tim’s camera on the dining room table, with five sticky notes on it all reading something like ‘NOT FOR PARTS’ or ‘PAWS OFF, HARPER’. Instead of feeling threatening, they had a feel of domesticity, like Roy was going to be here long enough to need the constant reminder. 

He turned and saw the view of the Gotham skyline, the one that would be more impressive if he hadn’t seen it from a few stories higher.  That’s not the view he was thinking about, though. No, he was thinking about the last time he saw Tim here. The time he had pressed Tim against the row of windows and wrapped Tim’s long legs around his waist while they fucked.

Jason closed his eyes to get the image out of his head but it was replaced with Roy instead, his fair skin a little pink and covered in freckles while they made out lazily on a beach. He’d never wanted to leave either of those moments. 

For a second, he considered not going back into the kitchen, but he knew that running away now would only make it worse later. When he walked back into the kitchen, Roy had Tim up on the counter, his hands under Tim’s shirt that had somehow managed to get hiked up to his armpits. They either didn’t hear him come back in or didn’t care; they just kept on kissing while Jason made another pot of coffee.

It sent a jolt through him, actually, seeing them together. While the coffee dripped, he let himself look. Tim’s legs were still long and muscled, the kind that Jason wanted to throw over his shoulders; Roy’s arms were still spattered with freckles under his tattoos, and even bigger than Jason’s. They looked right together, or almost right, at least, like they were missing something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

The coffee pot beeped when it was done, and Tim leaned back from the kiss to look at Jason, his eyes a challenge.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking my little brother, Harper,” Jason said, trying to keep the awe out of his voice as he spoke. 

Roy laughed the laugh that had always lit up Jason’s world. “Jealous, Jay?”

“If I said yes?” Jason said carefully, watching both of their faces as he spoke. 

“There’s nothing to be jealous of,” Tim said and Roy grinned as he grabbed Jason’s arm, pulling him toward them gracelessly. “We always have room for you, Jason. Nothing’s changed.”

Jason didn’t think that was true; he’s pretty sure his entire world just got flipped upside down, but he’s also pretty sure he liked the new view. 

“Do you want this, Jaybird?” Roy asked, his lips against Jason’s ear and voice rough, like this was affecting him as much as it was affecting Jason. “Do you want us?”

All Jason could do was nod as Roy nipped at his ear and Tim got his hands on Jason’s belt. He’d probably never wanted anything more in his life; either of his lives, if he’s being honest. Tim stopped moving when he got the belt unhooked and said, “Say it Jay; say you want us.”

“Fuck,” Jason breathed out. “Yeah, I want you guys, both of you.”

“Good,” Tim said and then his hands were back on Jason’s pants, undoing the button and tugging them down over his thighs so that they pooled at his feet. Without a word, Tim dropped to his knees and started to untie Jason’s boots. If that image alone wasn’t enough to get him hard, Roy’s mouth on his would do it.

Jason didn’t know where to look, wasn’t sure if he should keep his eyes on Tim who had tapped his calf to get him to lift his foot out of his first boot, or on Roy who had his mouth on his neck and was disengaging Jason’s chest plate with deft hands as he’d done countless times before. 

He lifted his arms over his head as Roy finished removing the armor and tugged Jason’s undershirt off, leaving it all in a pile with Jason’s boots and jeans. When he was naked, he looked at both of them again. Roy had a wicked smirk tugging at his lips, and Tim had pulled his own shirt off and was looking at Jason like he was a puzzle to be solved. Both looks made him want to sink to his knees and beg them to keep him, to let him stay. 

Instead, it was Roy who sunk to his knees. Tim took Roy’s place behind Jason, perched on the counter with his legs on either side of Jason. He turned to the side to catch Tim’s mouth and, without preamble, Tim grabbed Jason’s hair and held onto the kiss, mouth wet and teeth tugging, just the way Jason liked it. 

He felt Roy’s hands move up his thighs and settle on his hips, felt his breath ghost over his cock, and then there was nothing but mouths – Roy’s mouth sucking on the head of his cock, and Tim’s mouth on his own. Jason had imagined something like this before, but this was better than even his wildest fantasy.

His head tipped back as his cock hit the back of Roy’s throat and Roy moaned around it. Tim moved from kissing his mouth to sucking bruises onto his neck and shoulders, his teeth scraping as he did. Jason had one hand in Roy’s hair and the other on Tim’s neck. It was all too much; he’d come back to Gotham to deal with gangs and now he was at the beginning stages of a threesome with the two people he had actually missed when he left. 

While Roy kept sucking and swirling his tongue over the head of Jason’s cock, Tim pulled back and whispered into his ear, loud enough for Roy to hear, “You okay, Jay? We don’t want to push you.”

“I’m fuckin’ fantastic,” Jason said, voice a little breathy even to his own ears.

Then the heat around his cock was gone, and Roy said, “Bet you wish you hadn’t replaced me and Timmy, huh?”

And all Jason could do was nod as Roy took him into his mouth again. Roy had always been a dirty fuck, but this was next level. Jason wondered if he’d been practicing on Tim or if he had picked up a few tricks from him. 

“We’re going to ruin you,” Tim said and Jason shuddered. “Roy, baby?”

Roy pulled off again and Jason all but whined at the loss, “Yeah Timmy?”

“Think we should move this to the bedroom and not the kitchen where any birds can fly in?” Tim asked and Jason understood. Though Tim might be the one currently living in the penthouse, that didn’t mean other Bats didn’t stop by after patrol. He could just picture Dick walking into the  kitchen for coffee and finding them instead. 

“This is why you’re the brains,” Roy said with a laugh, standing up and running a hand over Tim’s arm, pulling him forward a little so that he could kiss him. Jason watched as the two men kissed. It probably should have felt wrong to watch them, but Jason just felt hot all over, his cock aching and his heart felt like it was beating in his chest for the first time in months. 

Tim smirked when he pulled back, “We both know you’re just as smart as I am; you just need someone to direct your brain in a productive direction.”

“That where you come in, babybird?” Jason asked, tilting his head to look at the two of them. They really were a team – a team that worked well together, like Roy and Jason had, and like Tim and the Titans had. Jason wondered where he’d fit into this new world that they were building. 

“He comes in a lot of places, Jaybird,” Roy said, slapping Jason’s ass playfully as Tim hopped off the counter and grabbed Jason’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. “If you’re lucky, he’ll come in all your favorite places.”

“Fuck, you two are going to be the death of me,” Jason said as Roy got his hand around Jason’s cock and thumbed the head as they walked.

The hall that lead back to the bedrooms was scattered with pieces of Tim and Roy’s uniforms. He saw Tim’s cape laying in the doorway to the bathroom; Roy’s gloves had been abandoned in the hall outside the bedroom door, his shirt not far beyond it. 

Jason could picture them undressing, see them getting home from blowing up a warehouse down by the river, still smelling like napalm and smoke, unable to keep their hands off of each other. The mental image made him want them even more, and he was grateful that they were all still touching and kissing as they made their way into the bedroom. 

Even though he knew he was invited, Jason still felt like he was invading Roy and Tim’s privacy as they tumbled into the bedroom. He saw Roy’s quiver tossed haphazardly on the dresser, Tim’s glasses on the nightstand, and both of their clothes scattered across the floor. This was clearly a shared space; it wasn’t Tim’s room or Roy’s room, it was Tim AND Roy’s. 

“You comin’ in or what?” Roy asked from where he had flopped onto the bed, his smile evident even through the semi-darkness of dawn. “We don’t mind getting started without you, but you have a few months of catching up to do.”

Tim came up behind Jason, lube in his hand, and led Jason to the bed before pushing him down onto it. Roy leaned over Jason’s shoulder and turned his head so that he could kiss him again. 

Jason had missed this; he had missed Roy’s mouth on his and Tim’s hands on his chest. He’d missed the soft laugh that Roy lets out when Jason touches his sides too lightly; he’d missed Tim’s eyes, dark with want, watching him. He never thought that he could have them together; he never thought he’d be allowed something this good. 

Jason thought back to his almost-panic-attack in Qurac buried under all that rubble too reminiscent of a coffin. Maybe he was finally ready to admit that the mission wasn't what held him together that day. No, it was these two. It was his heart, not his head leading the charge. They always made him want to come home, even when he forgot what and where that was. Home was always going to be wherever Roy and Tim were. 

He was pulled from his thoughts and back to the present by the feel of Tim’s hand wrapping around his cock. “Fuck, babybird.”

“Later,” Tim said with a biting smile that made Jason feel hot all over. “I think now, I’m going to fuck you while you suck Roy off; how does that sound, Jay?”

Jason gaped for a moment; he wasn’t used to Tim being so blunt about what he wanted in bed. It must have been Roy’s influence. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

“Tim, babe,” Roy said, sounding like he was just as affected by Tim’s plan as Jason was, “open him up. I wanna watch you open him.”

“Anything for you, babe,” Tim said, kissing him long and filthy before he pulled back and looked at Jason. “Do you want to be on your back, or on your hands and knees?”

‘Babe?’ Jason mouthed, confused for half a second before realizing that Tim had probably picked it up from Roy or from making fun of Roy. He paused for a second before he flipped himself over and held himself up on his forearms. “Ready whenever you are, Replacement.”

He heard the cap snap open and felt Tim’s deft fingers gently run over his hole, letting him know that he was there. He took a breath and tried to relax, but it wasn’t until Roy kissed him and Tim’s first finger was inside of him that he finally let go.

It was easy for Jason to get lost in the sensation. He felt the familiar burn and stretch as Tim added another finger and the filth that was kissing Roy, all tongue and teeth. He trailed his hand down Roy’s stomach until he reached Roy’s cock. It’d been too long since they’d touched like this. 

“Jaybird,” Roy said into Jason’s mouth. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get your mouth on me.”

Jason’s heart kicked up a notch at the thought, and then he bit back a moan as Tim added a third finger and curled them inside of him. “Can’t wait til Tim finishes up back there.”

“Can’t rush perfection,” Tim said, leaning forward and biting Jason lightly on the ass. “Roy, like the view?”

“Baby, you have no idea,” Roy said, eyes on Jason’s ass.

Tim curled his fingers again and Jason’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second at the jolt of pleasure. “He’s ready.”

“Been fucking ready,” Jason said, feeling empty as Tim pulled his fingers out of him to slick up his cock. “Gonna fuck me, or what?”

“Ask nicely,” Tim said. Jason could hear the smirk in his voice, and he knew Tim well enough to know that if he didn’t ask, Tim would make him wait. 

“Please,” Jason said and it sounded needier than he had intended. The word had the right effect, though, because as soon as he said it, Tim was lining up behind him and easing into Jason.

Roy watched for a minute, his eyes dark as he looked. “Gonna let me suck your dick, or do I have to ask you nicely, too?” Jason asked, and Roy shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. 

“Nah,” Roy said, shifting slightly so that he was kneeling right in front of Jason’s mouth. 

Jason’s mouth started to water at the sight of Roy’s cock. He licked his lips and moved forward just enough to get his mouth on the head. 

Each thrust from Tim pushed Jason down on Roy’s cock. They were a well-oiled machine, moving in tandem in a way that Jason didn’t know was possible. Roy got his hand in Jason’s hair and held his head as steady as possible with Tim pounding into him from behind.

Jason hollowed his cheeks and sucked as Roy fucked his face. Tim shifted a little behind him, and suddenly it went from good to toe-curling. He moaned through his full mouth and Roy’s head tipped back, eyes half-shut in pleasure. Jason couldn’t see him, but he had a feeling Tim had a similar look on his pretty face.

"You look so good sucking my dick, Jay; you like it, don't you? Having Tim inside you, fucking you, while I fuck your mouth," Roy said and all Jason could do was moan. He didn’t just like it; he loved it. He loved having them both inside him, loved the taste of Roy and the feel of Tim. He thought he might lose his mind with the pleasure of it all.

He felt Tim’s hand close around his cock and Jason knew that he was done for. He wouldn’t last much longer, not with the angle that Tim was hitting or the noises that Roy was making. 

Jason reached up and cupped Roy’s balls the way he knew Roy liked and he swore, “Fuck, Jay, I’m gonna come; pull off if you don’t want it in your mouth.”

But Jason  _ did _ want it in his mouth. He wanted to taste every last drop, so he sucked harder. He felt it when Roy came, and then he tasted it. His own orgasm was building, pooling in his stomach as Tim pumped his cock and fucked over his prostate again and again.

Roy pulled out of his mouth and ran his thumb over Jason’s lips. He knew he looked fucked out and that his mouth would probably be swollen later, but he didn’t care. He felt so complete in that moment. 

He felt Tim finish, but he didn’t pull out yet; instead, he kept working Jason’s cock. It only took a few more pulls before Jason came, shooting onto his stomach with a groan. Roy looked at both of them, eyes still dark with want. “Fuck, that was hot.”

They all lay there for a minute when they were finished, Tim draped over Jason’s back and Jason’s head in Roy’s lap, coming down from what Jason would probably call the best sex of his life. 

“Shower,” Tim said finally, pushing off of Jason and rolling onto the floor. “We all need them. Jay, you can have the guest bath.”

Jason accepted the fluffy towel that Tim handed him from the hall closet and made his way to the bathroom. He heard Roy ask, “Can’t we shower with him?”

“He just got back, babe,” Tim said, and Jason could picture him running his fingers through Roy’s hair as he said it,.“We can’t smother him; you don’t want him to go again, do you?”

Jason shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. If Bruce was paying for it, he might as well use it for all it was worth. The spare shampoo smelled like his childhood, like apples and clean. He was suddenly really glad that Tim had given him a bathroom to himself. He needed a second to breathe, to think about what he was getting himself into, even though he knew there was no way he’d pass it up. 

He stood under the spray for longer than necessary so that he could get his bearings. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen when he crawled into bed with Tim and Roy, just that they seemed like they were dating and that he was invited into whatever their relationship was. Fuck, he wanted to be a part of it, but he wasn’t sure that he deserved to be after everything that he’d put them both through.

After Jason was freshly showered and laying in Tim and Roy’s giant bed, wearing nothing but a pair of Roy’s boxers, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. This was too good to be true; there was no way that they both wanted him like this, no way that they would so easily and willingly let him into their bed and back into their lives. 

“Stop thinking,” Tim said, landing in the bed next to Jason, his hair smelling like mint and his skin soft and warm. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s middle and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Yeah, Jaybird,” Roy said, appearing on Jason’s other side, smelling like Tim’s mint shampoo. He flopped onto the bed and lay on his side, facing Jason. He traced the patterns of the scars on Jason’s arm, his touch feather light and comforting. “Stop thinking.”

“I wasn’t fuckin’ thinking,” Jason said with a huff. 

“Bullshit,” Roy said and Tim laughed. “Just admit you were thinking about how much you missed us.”

“I always miss you two fucks,” Jason said, eyes darting between the two of them with a soft smile. The knot in his stomach started to unwind as he lay there, Tim on one side and Roy on the other. Maybe, just maybe, this was what they wanted. Maybe they wanted him as much as he wanted them.

“I guess you’ll have to stick around for awhile, then,” Tim said, nipping at Jason’s neck as he did.

“You can join our team,” Roy said resting his head on Jason’s chest. “We could use some more muscle.”

“What’s your team called? Every good team has a name,” Jason said, feeling both Tim and Roy’s breathing slow as they all started to drift off to sleep. 

“Team Red,” Tim said quietly. “You’re already in the right color.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jason said with a soft smile, rolling onto his side so that he was facing Tim. Roy’s arm shifted and he pulled Jason to him while Tim nuzzled into Jason’s chest. By the time he fell asleep, the knot in his chest was gone, replaced by a feeling of home that he only got when he was with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... so this might become a recurring series?


End file.
